


Hiatus VIII

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet thanks to some jerk who couldn't watch where he was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus VIII

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen overnight, covering every single thing outside. Isaac looks out the window and scowls. Needless to say, he wasn't a morning person. Or a snow person.

It would be a busy day at the ski resort for Isaac. His uncle was the manager and had pulled some strings to hire Isaac over the winter break from school. He wasn't qualified to do much except standing behind a desk, handing out pamphlets about the resort and about the yearly snowfall, or helping people with their luggage when it was especially busy.

He's already late that morning and running down to his post. He's rushing and pulling his festive red sweater over his head. Isaac looks down at it in disgust, as it's like every single holiday threw up all over it. The lobby is already brimming with people coming in and out, all holding their skiing and snowboarding equipment. He stands behind his desk and yawns, wanting to go back to bed for five more minutes of sleep. As he looks around, everyone seems paired off and having the time of their lives. He just wishes he was with someone on vacation instead of working.

At around four in the afternoon, there's a small commotion at the front entrance. Isaac turns while sipping on the coffee one of his co-workers brought him just a few minutes prior. A group of girls are holding up one of their friends as she limps into the lobby and sits on the couch. He makes his way towards them, asking if she needs anything. The girl was too busy with her injury to even look at Isaac. They lift her injured leg up on the coffee table.

"How'd you even get hurt, Braeden?" A blonde girl asks her.

"Some idiot knocked me down and now my ankle is about to fall off," she replies and winces.

One of her friends, who's wearing a purple beanie with the name Avani stitched across the forehead, chuckles, "Well, we know you're not horribly injured. Just a bit overly dramatic."

Braeden gives her a quick smack on the arm and shakes her head. "Don't let this ruin our trip. Look, I'm not alone, he's here to help me," she says and gestures towards Isaac. That's when she finally gets a good look at him and Isaac swears he hears her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you need me to call the paramedics?" Isaac asks.

"God, no, I'm fine! It's just bruised, I can feel it," Braeden replies and smiles despite the throbbing pain in her ankle. 

The look isn't lost on her friends Avani and Lauren, who exchange a knowing look between them. "Are you sure, B?" Avani says and smirks. "Lauren can take you, if you want," she continues while rubbing her back soothingly.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while. I'm sitting in front of a fireplace with my foot elevated. I'll be fine. The fact that some idiot can't look where he's going doesn't mean all of us have to be miserable in here."

"You sure?" They both ask at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure! Go, get out of here," she says and waves them away. As they gather their things, Braeden yells, "And if you see that jerk, punch him in the face for me!"

Isaac chuckles and Braeden begins taking her boot off. "Do you need me to get you an ice pack or something?"

"That would be great, thanks," Braeden smiles and Isaac bolted towards the freezer in the kitchen where they keep the emergency ice packs for situations like these.

While he's gone, Braeden straightens her hair, checks her breath, and brushes the melted snow off her jacket. Isaac also checks himself out in a mirror in the hall. He takes a deep breath and comes back to the lobby.

"Can I take a look at it?" He says while kneeling.

"That depends. You a doctor or just have a thing for feet?" She answers.

Isaac laughs nervously and blushes. "No, I, uh, know a bit of first aid."

"Okay then. Just don't complain if it smells bad," Braeden says, enjoying making his face flush red just a bit too much. She winces as Isaac wraps his hand around her ankle. He turns it slowly and focuses intently and can feel the pain coming out of her and into him. Braeden relaxes and lets out a small sigh.

"Looks like you were right. It just looks bruised. Keep the ice on it and keep it elevated, and you should be good as new in the morning."

He stands up and she thanks him, then asks for his name, which throws him off for a second. "Uh, it's Isaac. I'm Isaac."

"Braeden," she says.

"Yeah, I know. Your friend mentioned it earlier," he says with a smile.

"So, you just hang out here all day, huh?" She asks, wanting him to stay just a little while longer.

"That's pretty much it," he laughs and sits next to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back? Don't get in trouble just because of me."

"I think people will survive without a pamphlet," he whispers and grins.

He proceeds to tell her about himself and his job, while Braeden mostly listens. He's interesting and she finds him attractive, so she doesn't mind listening to him go on about how boring it is to be working there. They talk until he realizes the sun has gone down and they're the only people in the lobby. Isaac is obviously into her, and vice versa. He can tell she's interested in him by the way her breathing changes at certain times, and how her heart races whenever he gets close to her.

Braeden turns her wrist over and checks her watch, "I should be going. I've gotta pack soon."

"You're leaving?" Isaac asks, with a smidge too much desperation in his voice. She can't help but smile at the expression on his face, and how wide his eyes got as soon as she said she was checking out.

"Yeah, we've got a long drive ahead of us. But, despite being injured, this wasn't a bad way to spend my last day here."

Isaac just about sees fireworks exploding over their heads and he looks away from her, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. He begins, "I've, uh, I enjoyed keeping you company."

"You were _good_ company," Braeden says and stands up, stretching her arms above her head. "Listen," she takes a pen from a plastic cup on the coffee table, grabs his hand, and begins scribbling. "Give me a call when you can," she picks up her boot and begins walking over to the elevator, reveling at the fact that he looks like a deer in headlights.

Isaac can feel his skin tingling from where she touched him. He looks up from his palm as she call out to him.

"Look me up sometime," she says before the elevator doors close. "I live down in Beacon Hills."


End file.
